


Wrong Address

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, neighbors!sechen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: Sehun would just like to know why he's been receiving packages and mail letters specially for someone named Jongdae Kim.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Wrong Address

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #262: Neighbors AU where A is confused by the amount of wrong mail they are getting, and when they go to drop it off for B, it turns out B has been giving out the wrong address.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

"Delivery for Mr. Jongdae Kim?" 

Sehun was greeted by a delivery man almost shoving a mailer box in front of his face. He was taken aback for a moment but he still grabbed the package then thanked the man before closing his door. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. 

You see, the first time Sehun got a package for someone named Mr. Jongdae Kim, he thought it was just a typographical error on the address. His unit is 1221, and apparently, Jongdae Kim's unit is 1222.

But it didn't only happen once, or twice, in fact it has happened for a couple of weeks now. 

He rarely sees the man next door; every time he knocks on his neighbor's door, there's always no answer. Which is why, he always drops the package at their condominium building's lobby.

What makes it more suspicious is that it's always from the same person. Someone named Joy Park.

Whoever that person is, he doesn't care. He just prays for the sender to get the unit number correctly before sending her package. 

God, was that so hard?

He really wants to talk to Jongdae Kim regarding this matter. He just hopes he could see him along the hallway one of these days. It's kind of difficult for him, though, as he's always home for the most part, especially that he is on a work-from-home setup. 

Shaking his head, he just threw the mailer box on his couch. He made a mental note that he'll bring it to the receptionist once he go for a walk with Vivi, his dog, later in the afternoon.

* * *

"Apologies for this matter, Mr. Oh," Kyungsoo, the receptionist, whom he had gotten close with in the last couple of weeks said, embarrassment is lacing in his voice. "We always remind Mr. Kim regarding this matter. I'm just not sure why it has happened a couple of times."

Sehun shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Can you just please rely the message again when he drops by?"

"Sure, sir. Will definitely do so," Kyungsoo smiled widely, reassuring the taller man who's trying to be patient (and almost losing it). 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, sir. And sorry about this again!" Kyungsoo said, almost pouting.

Sehun started walking away after that but he didn't miss how Kyungsoo muttered, "Fuck you, Jongdae."

The taller man was amused at the informality but tried to not show that he's heard the receptionist. Well, maybe they're close, or whatever. 

"Come on, Vivi," Sehun said softly, tightening his grip on his baby's leash. "Let's go for a walk."

  
Sehun loves the golden hour. It isn't too warm, not too cold either. And for someone who's home most of the time, he enjoys a relaxing walk in the park with his Vivi. Sometimes he also meet other pet owners where they casually talk about pet care tips.

To sum it up, for a 25-year-old, Sehun's life is pretty easy and simple. He's got a stable job which pays nice, he's gotten a neat condo unit that luckily allows pets, and he meets with his friends almost every weekend if they're not busy. He likes the routine he has right now, except the almost daily mail letters and delivery packages he gets as if he is subscribed to some lifestyle magazine. 

He dropped by at a convenient store to buy some ready-to-eat food for dinner and treats for Vivi before going back to his unit. Upon stepping onto the elevator he's met a man wearing a black shirt, a cap, and a face mask, holding an iced Americano in one hand, and his phone on the other. It seems like the man's fed up with someone who's on the other side of the line, hence, the uninterested tone in his voice.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right," The man sipped on his coffee. "No. I'm good, thanks." 

What a pity, Sehun thought. Should've just dropped the call instead of acting so nonchalant about it. 

Sehun saw in his peripheral view that the call has ended, but the man dialed again on his phone to make another call.

"Myeon, it's me." There's a pause. "God, she never stops! This is so... so... fucked."

"Have you ever told her...?" The man, Myeon, on the other line said.

"Yes! A thousand times already," The Iced Americano dude exclaimed. "I don't even know why she's not giving up." 

_Oh, some girlfriend problems, maybe_ , Sehun thought again.

The man beside him must've sense it (finally) that he's not the only person inside the elevator. He mumbled a soft, "Sorry" to which Sehun just nodded to. Good thing that the elevator finally opens on his floor. 

He noticed that the man also stepped out of the elevator. He's walking ahead of the shorter man, but he could sense that the latter is walking towards the same direction as his. There were only three doors on the left side of the hallway, one in the corner of the floor, and two consecutive rooms, 1221 his room, and 1222, Jongdae Kim's room. He knows who lives in 1223, his gym buddy, Jongin, who also lives alone, so this person must be from 1222. 

He stops in front of his door, and the footsteps behind him also stopped. He watched the man in front of the room next to his fish for his keycard in his pocket, his phone resting between his cheek and his shoulder. 

Could this be...?

"Excuse me?" He turned to the man who looked at him. 

"Yes?"

"Are you Jongdae Kim?"

The man nodded, confirming. "What is it?"

"You see, someone named Joy Park keeps on sending packages and letters for you but she puts my address instead of yours. Maybe you could tell her your correct unit number so it won't happen again next time?" Sehun asked and Jongdae almost choked on his coffee. 

"Oh, oh," Jongdae coughed. "Yeah, sure. Sorry about that."

Sehun nodded. "No problem. Thank you."

Jongdae just gave him a fake laugh and proceed to unlock the door to get inside. This made Sehun frown. 

Was he embarrassed about the packages?

Sehun shook his head as he opened his door. "Well, it's not like I'm opening your stuff," He muttered. "Gosh, I'm hungry."

He unpacked the goods he bought and sat on his couch. 

Seems like the person next door really has some problem with a girl.

_Too bad he's cute_ , he shrugs.

* * *

The following week went fast and peaceful, much to Sehun's surprise. He busied himself by doing his work task, writing essays for people who can't even face the word processor software. Sehun doesn't care that he barely gets the credit for the words he wrote, it pays him well and he's saved up much more than what he expected.

During his rest day, he spent most of the time playing online games. Just like today, he has a match with his friend, Chanyeol. He's about to win another round when his doorbell rang, making him lose focus.

"Ah fuck!" He slams his hands on the table before standing up to check who's outside. 

"Delivery for Mr. Jongdae Kim?" The delivery boy gave him a short smile upon handling him the package. He just nodded, as usual, and grabbed the package almost forcefully, before closing his door. 

Damn it.

He grabbed his keycard before going out of his unit, carrying the mailer box that's for Jongdae Kim. He knocked on the door next to him but as usual, nobody answered. So he went to the lobby area again to give the package to Kyungsoo, but before he could do so, he saw Jongdae Kim walking back and forth at the lounging area, talking with someone on his phone once again. 

Sehun walked towards his neighbor, but still creating a safe distance between them. He watched as the smaller man ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. 

"Yeah, I did. All of them," He said. "Yes, of course, it's correct! That's the address. Unit 1221."

Sehun frowned at what he heard. That probably must be the person sending Jongdae Kim the packages. But why is it that Jongdae has been giving the wrong address? 

He saw Jongdae ended the call. That's his cue to talk to this man.

"Dude, why are you giving my address?" He saw how Jongdae jumped a little because of how he suddenly spoke. Jongdae's back is facing him, so he couldn't see the shorter man's reaction. 

Jongdae slowly turned around, giving Sehun a sheepish smile. "Uh..."

"I've been receiving your stuff for a couple of weeks now and it's getting frustrating because I always have to send them to Kyungsoo," Sehun ran his hands through his now growing long hair. 

"Gosh, sorry about that. It's just that Joy has been so persistent in being my admirer, and she keeps on sending me gifts. I told her to stop may times but she just... isn't stopping." Jongdae bit his lip as he sent an apologetic look at Sehun. 

"Well, just date her instead," Sehun retorted.

"That's it! I don't date girls!" Jongdae exclaimed back. And Sehun could only blink and stay on his place.

Oh.

_Oh._

"So yeah," Jongdae chuckled. "Wait what's your name again?"

"Sehun."

"Yeah, Sehun. Sorry about that. I just have a hard time rejecting her. I still can't explain that I'm gay."

  
It has been a week from now when Sehun found out the reason why Jongdae intentionally gave a wrong address. It's not that it didn't annoy the hell out of him, but he feels like he understand now why Jongdae has to do it. 

Like, who would like to always deal with some obsessive admirers?

They became friends after that, though. They manage to say hello and make some conversation whenever they see each other in hallways and in the lobby. There are times when they get to catch up in coffee shop just a couple of blocks away. 

Sehun found out that Jongdae is a lyricist for an entertainment company, which explains why he's out most of the time. He also learned that Jongdae's admirer, Joy Park, is a rising artist in their company, so it's hard for him to deal with the woman most of the time. Jongdae told him that he just wanted to have some peace at home, so he had to give the wrong information to the woman. 

It's the golden hour again and Sehun decided to give Vivi a walk again. He's at the lobby again when he saw Jongdae, but this time, there's a woman clinging onto his arm, pouting and giving the man a supposedly cute look. 

Jongdae tries to remove the woman's grasp but it seems like her arms and hands are made of steel. His gaze met Sehun's so the latter decided to walk towards the two. 

"Him!"

"What?!" Joy exclaimed with wide eyes, not believing the thing that Jongdae said. Sehun, on the other hand, was clueless about what's happening. 

"I'm dating him! I told you, I don't date girls, Joy. I'm dating a guy." Jongdae tried to explain further, but Joy just started crying in front of them. 

"I don't believe it!" Joy cried.

"It's true, though." Sehun stepped in front of Jongdae to shield the latter. Jongdae grasp Sehun's hand and Joy noticed it, making the poor girl cry so loud, creating a scene in the lobby. At this point, Sehun could only feel bad for Vivi for witnessing all of these commotions. 

"Ugh, I hate you, Jongdae!" Joy stomped her way outside the building, making the remaining two laugh so hard, forgetting that their hands are still intertwined. 

* * *

  
Sehun just stepped out of the shower when he heard the doorbell rang. He was drying up his hair as he opened the door, surprised to see a package being shoved in his face.

"Delivery for Mr. Sehun Oh?"

Sehun shook his head and grabbed the package, then he stepped back, giving a space in his doorway. 

"Well, thank you, Mr. Kim." He replied playfully. 

"Gosh, shut up," Jongdae slapped Sehun's arm lightly before entering the latter's unit. 

"Make me, baby."


End file.
